


stars not fathomed into constellations

by DarkmoonSigel



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #SpacedogSummer, Adam does, Adam gets fucking into a mattress, Adam thinks it's hot, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BONUS CHAPTER BITCHES, Bottom Adam, Charlie dies, Dark Adam, Darko feels ill, Doggy Style, First Meetings, Gabi dies, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nigel fucks Charlie up, Nigel worships him, Not Beta Read, OTP Feels, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Nigel, Sex, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Top Nigel, Violence, YES I WROTE MORE PORN FOR THIS PAIRING, but not really, cause that is how that fucking movie should have ended, dark nigel, fight me, nothing says I love you like leaving a comment you stingy pricks, obsessive Nigel, who wants Nigel to kick the shit out of Charlie?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is set after Adam's movie but with a different ending, one where he remains in New York. It's also set kind of at the beginning of Charlie Countryman. If you've seen the latter movie, it will make sense.</p><p>Anyway, different first meeting with Spacedogs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> I got nothing.  
> I am a piece of shit who can't update anything old to save my life.

“There’s a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” Nigel asked, looking very unimpressed by the messenger who looked about ready to piss himself. “Hurry the fuck up or I’ll feed you to Darko’s dogs.”

“The fuck you will. I just had this place remodeled. You spill one drop of blood in here, and I’ll skin you both alive.” Darko swore back. He was actually trying run a legit business here, doing paperwork while Nigel idly sat around annoying the shit out of him.

“Who the hell decorates in all white in our line of work? Are you insane or just have shit for brains?” Nigel said, gesturing around him. The room practically sparkled with all the frosty white material and silver accents in it.

“I can keep my office however I want it because you are not supposed to be here in it.” Darko snapped, pointing a pen at Nigel like it were a dagger before turning to the messenger who actually jumped at the sudden attention. “Does your existence have a point? What is this problem you speak of?”

“The tape is gone.” The underling managed out. He had pulled the short straw. No one had wanted to tell the boss men about this. He cringed under the combined heavy stare.

“What the fuck do you mean the tape is gone?” Darko said, getting the words out first before Nigel who was already on his feet with his hand wrapped around the man’s throat and his back against the wall.

“I beg your pardon, but did I hear you wrong? Explain to us in detail why the tape is gone. Victor was supposed to hand it off to you upon delivery of the divorce papers.” Nigel growled.

“You and fucking Gabi. You’ve always had more balls than brains, you dipshit.” Darko sighed. This was why he ran the business and Nigel did most of the wet work. “Nigel, let him go so we can find out what the fuck is going on.”

“Victor and I had a deal.” Nigel started to be interrupted by the underling rubbing life back into his throat.

“Victor is dead.” The underling squeaked out hoarsely. 

“Well thank God for small favors. That saves us the trouble.” Darko snorted.

“What about the tape?” Nigel pressed, lighting a cigarette to try and calm down. They had always been so careful so of course the one time they fuck up, it’s all on camera. They managed to get almost all erased and taken care of, except the most damning part which had somehow ended up in the hands of a man who hated Nigel with every fiber of his being. He had made Nigel leave the country until he agreed to divorce his daughter, Gabi. Reluctantly, Nigel had done so.

“Gone. The boys tossed the place. They checked everywhere, but it’s gone.” The underling rasped, putting some space between himself and Nigel who was pacing now like tiger in a cage.

“Gabi will have it then. He will have left it with her to hang over our heads.” Darko mused. He had liked Gabi when she worked for him as a bartender, but not enough to risk the business and his freedom. If she had the tape, it was only a matter of time before it was bought back from her with a bullet. 

“The boys don’t think so.” The minion said, shaking his head until he noticed Nigel and Darko staring at him. The boys weren’t necessarily paid to think. “Victor just kind of keeled over from a heart attack or something, with the divorce papers there and everything. The neighbors said that Gabi hasn’t been by in ages. Her and Victor weren’t speaking. They said the only person that ever really goes by Victor’s place is the postman.”

“Oh fuck me blind, you don’t think,” Darko groaned, running his hands over his face. There was one very strong possibility to explain the tape’s absence. It was only a matter of time before it turned up to bite them in the ass.

“We have to locate that mailman and find out where the fuck Victor sent that tape and to whom.” Nigel growled. 

“If they are lucky and God loves them, they won’t watch that tape.”

OoOoO

There was a VHS tape in the mail. Adam stared down at it, wondering to himself why anyone would use such an archaic technology. To make matters worse, it was addressed to his father, who had been dead now for more than two years. 

Adam supposed that made the tape his then, though he struggled to think of why anyone named Victor from Bucharest would be mailing something like this to his father now. It was possible that his father had met this stranger while he was in the army though. Adam decided he would ask Harlan about Victor the next time they had lunch together. 

With the exception of his job, not a whole lot had changed in the last two years after his father’s death. Adam still live in the brownstone apartment in Manhattan. He still ate lunch with Harlan on the regular basis, and he still walked to work Monday thru Friday. His job was far more enjoyable now though. Instead of making toys and being harassed to create subpar software, Adam worked for Hayden Planetarium, which operated out of the Department of Astrophysics at the American Museum of Natural History. It was far less stressful, his coworkers as dedicated to the study of space as he was so conversation flowed more naturally than it had ever before.

Beth still checking in on him when she could, but only as a friend. Her visits were pleasant enough, Adam pleased for her that her line of children’s books were becoming quite popular though he still disliked the concept of talking animals. He didn’t understand Harlan’s and Beth’s interest in his love life or lack there of. Meeting people was hard enough, even with constant practice. He was still working on his social skills, but Adam was actually quite proud of himself that he could go out with coworkers now to the terrible, trendy little bars they loved, those place always too cramped and noisy for Adam’s liking.

His friend’s best intentions aside, Adam knew he wasn’t looking for love or that he would even recognize it if he saw it. He certainly wasn’t going to find ‘the one’ as Beth and Harlan put it in a bar or at work. Adam decided that he just rather be alone. He had everything he needed in life to be content. Some people were meant to be in constellations with other like them, while others were meant to be lonely comets. Adam accepted this.

Getting home, Adam was glad he hadn’t let Harlan remove anything. It had been a little over two years and the late elder Raki’s room was just how he left it, most of the apartment too for that matter. Harlan kept saying it was unhealthy, but it didn’t make any sense to Adam to change anything. He only ever really used his room, the kitchen, and the bathroom anyway. If he got rid of his father’s things, he would just have to fill the space up with more things so why bother. He liked where everything was and saw no need to change it for other people’s comfort since he was the only one who lived there. He had fought long and hard to keep this apartment, the lawyer and Harlan urging him to sell it after his father’s death. 

Among his father’s things was a VCR, Adam popping the tape into it to see if it would even work. He had time before dinner and he was genuinely curious to see what was on the tape. Based on the unfamiliar name and foreign address, Adam had been expecting to see some old recording of his father from his army days. The last thing he expected to see was people in a modern day setting being murdered in cold blood during their meal by two men, both of which could be clearly identified by the camera angle and quality. 

Whatever this was, Adam was certain that there had been some kind of mistake made. This tape obviously belonged someplace elsewhere, Adam turning off the tape before retrieving the packaging it came in. Whoever this Victor was, Adam was going to let him know that his tape had gone to the wrong person. 

OoOoO

“You are never going to fucking believe this.” Were Darko’s words of greeting.

“What? Why do you look so fucking happy?” Nigel growled. It felt good to be back where he belonged, but he didn’t like the feeling of having the devil ride his back. They had looked everywhere for that damn tape, and had killed a whole lot of people who hadn’t had it. 

“The tape is in New York.” Darko grinned, waving what looked like a letter at Nigel.

“How the hell do you know that?” Nigel asked. It sounded too good to be true.

“Because the dumb fucker Victor sent it to just wrote him back.” Darko said. “The boys found this in Victor’s mailbox the last time they were over. I had them stopping by every once in a while, just in case.”

“Are you shitting me?” Nigel snapped, unwilling to believe their devil’s luck. Shit like this just didn’t happen out of the blue. 

“Even I couldn’t have made this up, it’s so weird. Apparently this guy Adam Raki gets the tape, watches it, and instead of calling the cops, decides to write the sender, the dearly departed Victor, to let him know that he has the tape and that there’s been some sort of mistake. He wants to either return it to Victor or has offered to send it where it needs to go for him.”

“Raki? Is he a Serb or part of that family?” Nigel wracking his brain to place the name. If this Adam had any underworld lineage or connections, this would have to be handled with a delicate touch instead of him kicking down doors and punching in faces.

“No, he’s just some guy who works at a museum. I’ve already had him vetted. That dumb fucker Victor picked some random address online and set the tape to it.” Darko said, shaking his head as he reread the letter. He could not believe their luck. 

“He always was as crazy fucker.” Nigel snorted.

“Careful. You shouldn’t speak ill of the dead, especially considering what he was” Darko snapped. Victor had been a very odd man, more than a few rumors attached to him. They still didn’t know how the hell Victor had gotten the tape in the first place. “You know curses don’t die with their casters.

“Victor claimed to be a lot of things. If he really knew any gypsy magic, he should have used it to save himself.” Nigel scoffed. Everyone in Romania was superstitious to a certain degree, some more than others. In Nigel’s opinion, Darko acted like an old woman about them sometimes. 

“Perhaps that is just part of his spell, him sacrificing his life so Gabi can be free of you. He hated you enough for marrying her and he never gave his blessing. Your marriage were doomed from the start.” Darko said, earning a sharp look from Nigel. Gabi was still a very sore topic of conversation with him, especially now that she was seeing some skinny, rat faced American named Charlie. 

“Curse or no curse, I am going to New York. I am going to kill this Adam Raki, find the tape, and destroy it. I’ll be back here in no time before you even have a chance to miss my face.” Nigel snorted, already planning out his destination via his phone. “My flight leaves in less than three hours.”

“Fuck off, and get it done then already.”

OoOoO

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam finally meet. They talk and then they do the do.  
> Mildly dubious consent? but not really...Throwing it in just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck slow burn.  
> Not Beta Read

Always on top of the business side of life, Darko sent Adam Raki’s information including his current address to Nigel, who landed late at night in the Big Apple. That suited him just fine as he took a cab to Manhattan, paying the driver in a flurry of bills as he exited the vehicle at a red light, close to where he needed to be. Nigel didn’t need witnesses out and about while he did his business in a city that never slept.

The plan was perfectly simple. Go to the man’s place, kill Adam Raki, find the tape, destroy it, all in no particular order, and be back at airport by sunrise to catch the next flight out to Romania. Nigel would be in and out of the country before anyone knew that Adam Raki was even dead. By the time anyone thought to check in on him, Nigel would be well back in Romania.

Following the walking direction on his phone may have been a mistake though, the damn app deciding for Nigel that he needed to take the scenic route, one that took him through Central park. Nigel was glad he had already met his contact here in New York after landing and was well armed. Darko would never let him forget it or let him live it down if he got mugged here by some American idiot with a death wish while on a job.

So it was incredibly odd for his target to literally fall from the sky to land on top of him, knocking Nigel on his ass into the grass. Overbalanced with equipment, Adam Raki lost his grip while climbing down from his favorite rock formation, the one he liked to set his telescopes up on. Thankfully, he landed on a passerby, no worse for wear.

All things considering, Nigel was fine as well, though a little stunned to see the man he had come to kill was sitting right in front of him. Adam was fussing over what looked to be a telescope packed securely in a heavy silver case. The man’s pictures from his state ID card didn’t do him justice. Illuminated in a combination of streetlight, starlight, and moonlight, Adam Raki had the face of some renaissance angel painted by old masters Nigel had forgotten the names of long ago. He was all perfect alabaster skin with delicate features and large blue eyes that studied Nigel back once he was sure the telescope was fine, dressed for the chill weather in layers of blue and grey. 

“O-oh. It’s you. You’re here. I thought you might show up.” Adam said, his tone utterly emotionless. That was not the reaction Nigel had been expecting. He was struck a little dumbfounded by it, watching mutely as Adam checked his equipment before locking it back up. “You look a lot better in person. Your mug shots are terrible.”

“So sorry. I new in country. You mistake me for someone else, da?.” Nigel began in a ridiculously thick accent, a lie forming on his tongue. It never managed to come to life though. 

“No, you’re one of the men from the tape, the one that killed all those people. I know who you are, Nigel.” Adam said without a single note of doubt in his soft voice. A quick look around told Nigel that there was no one else in their vicinity, that if he wanted to, Nigel could kill Adam right now and no one would be wiser. Nigel held off though, knowing that he still needed the damn tape. Robbing a corpse for their keys and other personal possessions could take longer than one suspected. He didn’t want idiot jogger tripping over him at the most inopportune time.

 

“Then I am glad we bumped into each other like this.” Nigel said more clearly. Something about his man made Nigel want to talk to him anyway. Maybe it was the total lack of fear, which was refreshing, or perhaps it was Adam’s strange honesty, deliciously blunt and brutal.

“The mathematical probability of us meeting by accident is staggeringly low. We both have a better chance of being hit by lighting.” Adam interrupted. “We shouldn’t talk about this here. Despite the danger, a lot of people like to jog at night. You will need to come back to my apartment for the tape anyway.”

“You don’t sound particularly upset by it, their deaths or by me being here.” Nigel mused, following Adam home. Thankfully, it wasn’t a particularly long walk, Adam living in an upscale apartment in one of the nicer neighborhoods. Nigel was glad he had brought a silencer with him as he reevaluated the situation, Adam letting both of them into his apartment. People in this neighborhood might actually call the cops if they heard a gunshot.

“I didn’t know any of them. What you did is considered wrong, but I can’t feel remorse or sorrow for complete strangers. I have no emotional context for them, their lives and their death having no bearing on my own existence. It has also been my observation that people rarely get killed like that for being good.” Adam said, locking them in and keeping their conversation private. “As for you being here, I knew someone would eventually come for the tape.”

“You think they did something to merit their deaths?” Nigel asked. He saw no reason not to. He had nothing to hide with this person. Adam had already seen the worst of him. Unlike Gabi, this stranger seemed to be accepting it rather well. “That it wasn’t some random act of violence.”

“People usually don’t hire hitmen to kill nice people, and there was nothing random about it.” Adam pointed out. He retrieved the tape, handing it over to Nigel who slipping it into his coat pocket. He knew he would burn it as soon as he left here. His plans for Adam were beginning to change though. This was no longer a cut and dry kind of job.

“Is that what I am? How do you know that for sure? Maybe my friends and I just like killing people for fun.” Nigel purred like a come-on. It left Adam unaffected, the man staring past Nigel’s shoulder for some reason. It was starting to creep Nigel out who resisted the urge to look behind him. 

“It was professional.” Adam said, something in his monotone changing. Enough so that it perked Nigel’s interest further.

“You watched it more than once.” Nigel didn’t bother to make it a question. It was enough to make Adam look away from him and down at their shoes.

“Y-yes. I did.” Adam stammered as he started to twist his hands together. The tape had been like his very own dirty little secret, the kind people whispered to each other about when they thought he wasn’t listening or was too stupid to understand them. The first time had been an accident, and the second time a confirmation. Every time after that could only be deemed as intentional. “I’ve never seen anything like it before and it be real. I thought it would be uglier. I didn’t expect it to be so…so fluid, so neat.”

“It can get uglier. I’ve made it so before for people who have earned my ire. Those people should have died slower, but I was on a tight schedule that day and they all needed to die sooner rather than later. We were multitasking as you Americans like to say, trying to make a statement, solve a problem, and close a deal all at once.” Nigel smirked. Darko had rushed him, otherwise he would have taken his time with the fuck that gutted him and tried to start a gang war. “But something tells me that you like it like that, all clean and neat.”

“Why? Why did they need to die?” Adam asked, not bothering to confirm or deny. One moment those people had been alive and in less than a minute, they were not. It was powerful to watch, the man he knew as Nigel now so effortlessly owning the space he killed in. It was arousing in a way Adam knew it shouldn’t be.

“One of the fuckers gave me this.” Nigel said, pulling up his shirt to show Adam his war wound, the twisted ugly scar that now permanently graced his left side from ribs to hipbone. “The other man betrayed me and mine. Their unfortunate company were just collateral, being in the wrong place at the right time. If they associated with these men though so I would hardly consider them innocent.”

“Not like you though, I think.” Nigel said softly, admiring too blue eyes, tinged with grey and green. He wanted to press his thumb to Adam’s lips to see if they were as soft as they looked. Nigel bet they would feel divine on his cock, kiss swollen pink and bitten puffy. “You’ve never hurt a soul have you, not one.”

“I don’t see the point. It just causes me more problems I can’t understand or handle.” Adam shrugged. He always sought out resolution over conflict, though his reasons for this were more selfish than humanitarian. Dealing with people for extended periods of time was exhausting. It was his observation that by resolving issues quickly, he talked to other people less and they had less gossip to bore him with later on. Adam didn’t understand why people liked to rehashed past events that had no bearing on the future over and over again. After hearing the same damn office story for the fifth time in a week, Adam almost preferred it when people thought he was too stupid or weird to talk to. 

“But you watched the tape. I even willing to bet you wore that tape out quite a bit.” Nigel smiled, intrigued with his current company. Adam was turning out to be far more than he seemed.

“Yes, many times.” Adam admitted softly. Nigel’s method of dealing with conflict was much more direct and permanent.

“It’s just the same thing over and over again. Must get boring.” Nigel said. The heated look Adam gave him told the bad man that he didn’t think so. 

“No. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Adam said point blank, making Nigel stare back at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. “I’m sorry. I can see that you’re upset, but I don’t know what to do. I don’t say the right things...”

“I am not upset. I am simply in awe of you.” Nigel gently interrupted before Adam could ramble on any longer. He was delighted by this man’s strange honesty, but even more so, Nigel was charmed by his inner and outer beauty. “So Adam, if I left right now with this tape, what would you do?” 

“I would get ready for bed. I would check on the progress of certain satellites and see if they have uploaded any new pictures online. I would then go to sleep after that.” Adam told him, Nigel not doubting one single word of it.

“You wouldn’t call the police?” Nigel asked. “If I let you live, that is what most people would do in your situation.”

“No. I have not had the best experience with policemen.” Adam shook his head. “So far you have not harmed me or even really threatened me though I suspect that you have come here to kill me. To my knowledge your crimes were performed in another country so the police here have no jurisdiction over you.”

“So if I left you here, I could trust you to lead your little life as is?” Nigel asked, knowing he wasn’t going to do that. 

“Yes. I have no interest in meddling in your business. I don’t know why that tape was sent here to my late father, but it would be more trouble than it is worth to me if I keep it. I would rather it be gone.” Adam nodded. The content of the tape was already burned into his brain.

“It was at random. Victor, that fat gypsy fuck who sent it, chose your father’s name and address at random from some online site.” Nigel laughed, low and rough. “Adam, do you believe in fate and magic and curses?”

“No, I don’t. If I believe in anything, it is in the stars and the movement of the universe.” Adam said, shaking his head.

“Same thing, different song. In my country, the world was created by God with some thread with the help from a mole and a bee. Or the Devil. Depends on which version granny felt like telling you that night I guess.”

“I don’t understand. That doesn’t make any sense or have anything to do with the context of this conversation.” 

“I suppose it doesn’t.” Nigel mused, “Adam, I want you strip down for me.”

“Why?” Adam asked. There was still no fear within him, the question asked in a curious tone rather in one of argument or objection. Even now, Adam was beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Because I want to fuck you over that couch, and you are going to let me.” Nigel said, licking his lips. This was definitely not part of the original plan, but Nigel was becoming less and less in love with the plan. He was making up a new one in his head now that he had the tape.

“My bedroom is right through there. Sexual intercourse would be much more pleasurable for the both of us on my bed.” Adam giving Nigel a look that said he was an idiot for selecting the couch.

“You’re not going to fight me on this? We’ve only just met, and I have come here to kill you.” Nigel grinned, helping Adam take off his button down and undershirt. 

“I find you attractive and talking to you has sexually aroused me.” Adam said, proof of that becoming very apparent as he slid off him pants and underwear all in one go. He motioned Nigel to his bedroom, taking off his socks as they went. “If this is optional, I would prefer to have sex one last time before I die.”

“You don’t seem too bothered by it.” Nigel said as he directed Adam to his bed, noting what he had to work with. Lotion wasn’t his go-to for lube but it was better than nothing. Adam seemed to be on the same wavelength as him in this. Lying back on the bed, the naked man was already reaching over to thickly coat his own fingers.

“I don’t want to die but no one does. It is an inevitability that we all must share. So what does it matter if I die by your hands or not? I could be hit by a bus tomorrow on my walk to work.” Adam sighed, his fingers sliding in easily enough. He had already done this to himself earlier in the week when it had all become too much for him to handle. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Nigel said, palming himself through his pants before he unzipped his fly. He wasn’t about to strip down like Adam had done, wanting to keep all his weapons at hand. 

“No.” Adam answered flatly, filling himself up to his knuckles as he added a third finger. He was going faster than he should, but he had never done this before in front of an audience. 

“Have you ever been in love, Adam?” Nigel asked, pulling Adam’s fingers out of himself so he could reposition him on his hands and knees. 

“No. I thought I was once, but it turned out I didn’t understand the meaning of it after all.” Adam said, grunting as Nigel pressed into him, his head and shaft breaching him all in one thrust. 

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Nigel sighed. He kept still, Adam tight and hot around his cock, as he ran his hands over a smooth ass. 

“I used to have girlfriend named Beth. I told her that I loved her. I told her that she was a part of me, a part of my life, that I needed her. I told her that I needed her help living this life. She told me that wasn’t love.” Adam said softly, becoming very aware of Nigel touching him now. His large hands were on his hips, pulling him in close until he could feel the press of Nigel’s balls and pant’s front against his bare skin. Nigel hadn’t bothered to undress. 

“Love. Oh, the love, Adam. It turns me somewhat insane if I’m being quite honest with you.” Nigel smiled, already laying himself out across Adam’s back. “If I were to kiss you, would you let me?”

“Y-yes,” Adam stammered, looking over his shoulder at Nigel. The shaky sound of it was cut short by Nigel pressing his lips to Adam’s own. 

“Do you believe in dying for love?” Nigel rasped, thrusting in now that he’d had a taste. He was being too rough, his fingers leaving little bruises behind on soft skin. His weight bore Adam down to the mattress as well, where all he could do was lay there as Nigel fucked into Adam fast enough to make the bedsprings squeak and the headboard hit the wall.

“No. I think if you really love someone, you would want to be with them as long as possible. I think real love is being selfish with one another and not sharing with anyone else.” Adam gasped out in pieces with barely caught breathe. He moved his own hips in time the best he could to Nigel’s brutal pace, his erection trapped between his belly and the crumpled up covers. Nigel’s hand dug in under his hips, changing the angle of them, and then Adam was gone, crying out as he came all over his belly to have it ground into the sheets

“You are going to come with me, Adam Raki.” Nigel told the man under him and in his arms. He panted as Adam clamped down around him like a vise, making Nigel’s hips come to a stuttering halt as he mark Adam deep from within, “You are coming back with me to Romania.”

“I can’t do that.” Adam said, starting to shake and try to pull away.

“You will do this or I will kill you here and now.” Nigel said, keeping him close, Adam’s bare back pressed to clothed front. They are going to do that again and soon, when they were both properly naked. Tucking himself back in, Nigel laid them both out on their sides face to face so he could run his hands up and down Adam’s body. “You are mine now and forever, your life is mine. Either I will have you, or no else in this world will, not in this lifetime.”

“Why?” Adam said, unable to maintain eye contact for long. Nigel didn’t seem to mind though.

“Because I love you.” Nigel said, turning Adam’s face back toward him long enough so that he could kiss corners of a frowning mouth. “I know now that I was always meant to find you here, find you now, and love you until the day we are both dead.”

“I don’t understand. That’s impossible. You don’t know anything about me.” Adam sighed, feeling sleepy. It sounded like Nigel was making up his mind about what he wanted to do with him. Adam didn’t want to miss anything important by falling asleep, but didn’t sound like Nigel really wanted to kill him. It sounded like Nigel was offering him a whole new world to replace the one he had built all on his own. His world was a lonely one though. After giving it some thought, Adam didn’t think he would miss it that much, and Romania had its own space program. Harlan had said that life was all about change and finding the liars you could live with.

“I know I want to take care of you. I know I want to worship you at your feet. I know I want there to be no other in your life except for me.” Nigel said, gently running his fingertip over the chocolate curls he had wanted to touch since he had first laid eyes on Adam. “I can learn all the rest over time.”

“Do as I say, and I will be your slave, your zealot, the last love of your life.” Nigel whispered against Adam’s temple, feeling the slighter man shiver against him. Adam’s finger’s curled into his clothing, holding him in place. “I will be yours and yours alone.”

Starlight marked the corners of Adam’s eyes, his lips a taunt cupid’s bow that Nigel was going to trace over with his tongue as they quietly gave their answer.

OoOoO

“You dumb bastard,” was all that Darko could say when he saw Nigel next in his office.

“I knew my father.” Adam said, giving Darko a strange look. It was an odd greeting, but he was living in a different country now with its unique customs much different from his own. 

“He’s talking to me, baby.” Nigel soothed, kissing the back of Adam’s hand before settling him in a comfortable chair. Staring at one of his oldest friends, Darko wondered if Nigel had finally lost his mind. He had never seen the man treat another human being with such care and respect.

“What have you done?” Darko growled, looking back and forth between Nigel and Adam as if he would find an answer hanging in the air there between them.

“I went to New York and personally destroyed the tape. We are in clear, my friend.” 

“In the clear? Then what the fuck is he doing here?! Did the plane’s cabin pressure move your brains into your ass? That is Adam fucking Raki. ” Darko snapped. 

“Yes. Yes it is.” Do you have a problem with that?” Nigel growled, his look warning his partner in crime that he was starting to tread on some very dangerous ground.

“Since when do you bring home work?” Darko griped until something dawned on him. “I fucking knew it! That fat fuck Victor cursed you. I knew something like this was going to happen.”

“That’s highly unlikely.” Adam said, making Darko glare at him and Nigel laugh. 

“Personally, I think it was more of a love spell than a curse. Fucking gypsy or not, Victor was a gentle soul and a soft touch. If he wanted me to fall out of love Gabi and leave his precious daughter alone so she can get fucked by a greasy, cunt faced boy then so be it.” Nigel shrugged, “I’m not complaining.”

“As it is stands though, you can’t leave things as they are. If she was fucking someone local, perhaps it would be different, but this fucking kid has already ruffled quite a few feathers by being here and making an ass out of himself with the police and me.” Darko said. Nigel smiled in knowing answer, thinking to himself that this could be fun. 

“Come, darling. We have business to attend to, the kind I think you will enjoy. I’ll make it all clean and neat for you.” Nigel said, loving how realization warmed Adam’s face from within, making his eyes sparkle with anticipation and soften his features.

“Why are you taking him along?” Darko asked before he could stop himself. He just knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“He likes to watch me work.” Nigel winked at Darko before turning all of his attention back to Adam who gazed up at Nigel with a calm that looked surreal to Darko. Even when Gabi had been in love with Nigel, she’d had the good sense to sit with some unease in his prolonged presence. No one was meant to look that cool and collected around Nigel, at least no one in their right mind.

“God help us all.” Darko muttered to no one in particular as he watched the pair leave him. He’d thought Nigel’s obsession with Gabi had been bad, but Darko knew now that he had been so very wrong. That to this was like comparing a candle flame to a forest fire. Nigel had finally found someone he could watch the world burn with. 

“What is going to happen?” Adam asked as Nigel led him out of the club. He was kept close to Nigel at all times. By keeping Nigel as his constant, it was the only way Adam tolerated so much movement, noise, and change going on around him. If you saw one of them out and about, you knew that the other was not too far behind. Nigel wouldn’t have it any other way, Adam the moon to his sun as he pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips.

“The necessary death of Charlie Countryman.”

OoOoO

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments burn the tape. Your kudos use the lotion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam are back in Bucharest. Nigel has his discussion with Gabi and then beats the shit out of Charlie. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been so lovely, so you get another little chapter.  
> Not Beta Read

They met up with Gabi at a coffee shop Nigel preferred to do all his calmer business at, to try and reason with her. Nigel wanted to be civil for old time’s sake. Adam just wanted some coffee.

“Since when do you suck cock, Nigel?” Gabi asked in greeting as she sat down, nodding to Adam.

“Since when has that been your concern? Last time I checked, we were divorced.” Nigel shot back. He had been attracted to her for a reason, her fearless nature always a draw.

“That’s all anyone talks about anymore. You and your American lover. They think I did something to you.” Gabi said, lighting a cigarette. She was as lovely as ever, but to Nigel’s delight, he felt nothing for her. She was just someone he used to know. 

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you. I hear it’s not going so well with your Charlie.” Nigel smirked, making Gabi frown deeper at him. 

“You go to America to do God knows what, and what, you come back a faggot?” Gabi snapped, gesturing at Adam who shredded his pastry instead of eating it. Nigel realized the texture must be off on it or Adam was stressed out about meeting Gabi. Possibly both, as he mutely turned his attention to the coffee in front of him to doctor it. 

“That was rude, my dear Gabi. I will remind you that you are no longer in my good graces. I would suggest you keep that sharp tongue of yours still in your head.” Nigel glowered at his ex-wife now, looking over at Adam to see if he was fine. To his relief, Adam was more involved now with sweetening and diluting his coffee with cream to how he preferred than their conversation.

“We’ve only recently been exploring and experimenting with oral sex.” Adam said as he added Stevia packets to his coffee, much to Gabi’s and Nigel’s surprise. The coffee here was a lot different than how it was in America. It was thicker for one thing, Adam liberally adding cream to his.

“Don’t be jealous that my American is so much better looking than your own. Speaking of which, how is that greasy little cunt? I’m surprised I don’t see him sniffing around you like some bitch in heat.” Nigel snorted. He lighted his own cigarette to get a look from Adam who decided not to comment for once, probably due to Gabi being here with them. 

“He’s fine. He’s a better man than you will ever be.” Gabi spat back. 

“That’s debatable. Charlie had no job. He is also a foreigner with no work visa who doesn’t speak the language of the country he is currently residing in, and has access to very little money. On paper, he comes off as a hindrance and a burden.” Adam said as he carefully added more cream. He almost had the coffee to where he could drink it. The pastry, whatever it had been, had been too dry for his palette.

“Very well said, my darling.” Nigel grinned, watching as Gabi flinched. She used to be his darling. He conceded that is must be strange for her to hear him call another by those endearments. Nigel also found that he didn’t give a flying fuck. “Charlie has shit for brains. Darko has sent me to deal with him. He couldn’t keep his nose out of other people’s business. The police are not happy. Darko is not happy…”

“Which means you’re not happy.” Gabi concluded.

“You always were so smart, but there you are wrong. I am deliriously happy, so much so, out of the kindness of my heart, I am giving you a warning before I find the time to deal with your Charlie.” Nigel corrected. “It would be in your best interests to leave the country. Don’t mistake this for anything other than it is. You are not in my good favor anymore. If you don’t heed this advice in a timely manner, I will kill you both.” Nigel said with a razorblade smile that made Gabi turn pale. She turned even paler still as someone ran up to their table. “Well, speak of the devil.”

“Gabi, there you are. I thought you were coming back.” Charlie panted. He was sweaty, obviously having ran here from wherever. It did nothing good for his appearance or smell.

“You’re looking a bit pink, Charlie boy. Everything alright? Nothing amiss is it?” Nigel smiled, slow and poisonous. This was his world. He was king here, the owner of the café already paid off and pulling down his shades. People passing by got off the street as fast as they could, having the good sense that Charlie did not have. “C’mon son, this is the real world, where you don’t fucking register.

“I register fine.” Charlie said, standing his ground. Nigel thought he looked ridiculous, looking over at Gabi who was trying to catch Charlie’s eyes so he didn’t do or say anything incredibly stupid. “I register fine, you greasy fuck.”

Like that.

That got Nigel’s attention, the very bad man still smiling but not in the good way for other people who wanted to keep breathing. “Who’s this now? Suddenly found a hard man within yourself, have we now?”

“Charlie, get out of here!” Gabi begged, starting to look nervous and more than a little scared. A glance as Adam told Nigel he was very interested in the back and forth. “What are you doing here? Wait for me back at the house like I told you.” She tried again for all their sakes.

“I came looking for you. And him. There’s a tape. Victor had a tape.” Charlie said. Nigel wondered if Charlie saw himself as some sort of ridiculous white knight with Gabi as his cello princess. 

“Victor, Gabi’s father, had a tape. He doesn’t anymore. It’s been destroyed.” Adam supplied. “I’ve also gone back through Victor’s computer to delete anything else incriminating. You’ll find nothing of merit. I was very thorough.”

“Yes, it has, but how do you know about it?” Nigel wondered aloud, looking over at Gabi for inspiration. Her dismayed expression gave it all away. 

“I have no fucking idea what any of you are talking about.” Gabi glared back.

“Ah, that shrieking cunt Bella. Victor probably showed him, and then had the shortsightedness to tell Charlie here about it. That knowledge will do you little good without hard evidence, boy, but it should tell you what kind of man I am.” Nigel said.

“I know what kind of guy you are. You’re a psychopath. You are going to stay away from Gabi…” Charlie started to say but all of Nigel’s attention was taken when Adam lightly placed a hand on Nigel’s forearm.

“Yes, gorgeous?” Nigel asked, taking that hand into his own to press kisses to wiggling fingertips as Adam tried to pull it back to safety.

“Nigel, I’m bored.” Adam sighed. “Stop that. You’re making my fingers sticky and smelly. You need to stop smoking.”

“Well we can’t have that.” Nigel said, pressing one final kiss to the back of Adam’s hand before letting it go. His next movement was a powerful kick, arched up and out as gracefully as any dancer’s. It sent Charlie flying backwards on to his ass. Nigel was on Charlie before he even had time to stir up from the dirt, grabbing the smaller man by his throat to carry him away from the table. For Adam’s sake, Nigel wanted to take his time.

“Nigel! No! Stop!” Gabi screamed, looking to Adam for some help. “Help me stop him.”

“Why would I do that?” Adam said, staring back at her blankly. He sipped his coffee, the former dark brown liquid now a perfect shade of caramel and deliciously sweet. Humming approval, Adam picked up the saucer and cup to carry with him, ignoring Gabi. Nigel had just grabbed a plastic bag, putting it over Charlie’s head. Adam loved Nigel’s improvisation, how he used what was available around him. He didn’t want to miss anything, deciding the stairs were the best place for him to watch.

“Surely this is not what you left home to find. Your head in a plastic bad, choking on your own blood.” Nigel said softly, as he beat Charlie’s face in. The stairwell provided more privacy and no witnesses, Nigel locking them all in as Gabi screamed through the door, futilely pounding on it. Much to Nigel’s delight, Adam took a seat on the stairs so he could observe, still sipping his coffee.

“What do you think, baby? Do you like this?” Nigel asked, holding Charlie up for Adam to see. 

“It’s so colorful.” Adam smiled back over the rim of his cup. All the blood smearing the inside of the bag didn’t even look real to him. Charlie didn’t look human behind the plastic, contorting his face like that as he struggled for air, almost like a piece of art drawn by a young Picasso or Edvard Munch in his prime.

“Nigel, stop!” Gabi yelled, slamming her hand against the door. 

“Are you in love, Charlie? It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Nigel grinned, punching Charlie in the face before he could let him answer. He dragged Charlie to the door so Gabi could see her white knight all broken and bleeding. “Gabi, Charlie’s in love!”

“What? What was that?” Nigel asked, bouncing Charlie’s head off of wall as the kid still tried to speak, mumbling and spitting up blood. He let Charlie go so that he fell to the floor gasping for air. “You thought what? That a runty cunt like you ever stood a chance?”

Wasting no time, Nigel pulled out his gun, shoving the barrel down Charlie’s throat to a sigh of pleasure from Adam, who watched this spectacle wide eyed, his lip parted ever so enticingly. “Last chance for petrol, boy. This was supposed to be a warning, but you have made it into something so much worse for you and Gabi. The clock is ticking on my benevolence.”

Police sirens caught Nigel’s attention, making him laugh. He shoved the gun down Charlie’s throat just a little bit more to let the fucker know he wasn’t in a hurry. 

“Welcome to limbo, Charlie. Don’t get to comfortable. It’s not your final destination. I’ll be along soon enough to hasten you there if you don’t wise up.” Nigel said. “If you really do love Gabi, you’ll both run faster and farther than I would care to chase you. I have other things on my mind now. Do not bring my attention back to you and yours.”

Letting Charlie go so he could find air for his lungs again, Nigel hid his gun, mentally counting down how much time they had left to escape. Taking Adam’s hand, they both jogged up the stairs, making it to the top tier by the time the cops broke down the door. Using balconies to cross over to other buildings several times, Nigel lead Adam through little hidden doorways and then through apartments, ignoring the tenants within them who knew better than to interfere. The cops knew the maze of Bucharest well, but Nigel knew it better. The pigs never stood a chance against the wolf king.

“Are you going to kill him?” Adam asked. They were now walking across rooftops, coming to a stop on a particularly high one. Roofs in Bucharest were different than ones Adam had seen in the states. He was fairly sure that this was not safe, but Nigel seemed to know where he was going and what they were doing, so Adam just followed his lead. 

“Only time will tell, but more than likely, yes. Gabi has terrible taste in men.” Nigel said, seating them both down on the roof. The day was giving up, packing in the last of its sunlight to let the night roll in to take its place, clear and ripe with stars. The two men settled into each other, Adam’s back to Nigel’s front who braced them up against a chimney. They were going to be there for a while. Adam was going to tell Nigel everything about each and every star that came out to greet them, his knowledge about the heavens magical in way to Nigel. He didn’t care if they sat here all night as long as Adam was happy, telling him about all the stars in the sky.

“Yes, but her loss is my gain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments sip Adam's coffee. Your kudos kick the shit out of Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here some more Dark Adam and Spacedogs murder husbands.  
> It is how 'The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman' should have ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAMA LOVES HER SPACEDOG BABIES AND HER READERS

“Oh Charlie boy, why didn’t you listen to me? I wasn’t fucking around, and now here we all are. Is it everything you dreamed it would be?”

Here being the noisy waterfront where Charlie dangling like a fish from the end of a rope. His viewpoint and impending plummet was of tumultuous waters falling into a churning, black pool. The torrent would eventually bash and tear apart his body beyond recognition, and Gabi’s own as well soon afterward. If anything left was ever fished out later on downstream, it would just be waterlogged meat and rags.

For whatever reason, Charlie and Gabi had decided not to run, leaving Darko very unhappy and the police very pissed off. Apparently, Charlie had tried to make a deal with a detective, bidding with a tape that no longer existed, the one he’d never have in his possession or even laid eyes on in person. Adam theorized that Charlie must have been banking on the police finding enough evidence on their own to convict Nigel and take down Darko. Hungry for promotion, this detective had jumped the gun, and had the club raided based on solely Charlie’s ‘evidence’. The raid had turned up nothing of course except the usual club trash. Having no time for amateur hour, Darko and Nigel had long ago bought storage spaces and warehouses under fake identities for that sort of thing.

It had been very embarrassing for the police. Even more so when the club’s lawyers got a hold of detective and his lack of evidence, doing their legal version of a crucifixion after some very extensive press coverage. They had been so vicious and thorough that even Nigel was impressed by their tactics. With the proceeds from the legal win, Nigel bought a building for Adam here in Bucharest, and was currently converting it to appeal to his stargazer’s whims and hobbies.

The doomed, star crossed lovers were found and caught, after a merry little chase through the city. Gabi and Charlie made the mistake of seeking out refuge at Bella’s mansion only to find Darko and the boys waiting for them there, the owner of the house bleeding out facedown into an expensive rug. 

“Gabi, look at me. We’re a pearl. All the rest of this is oyster.” Charlie was trying to talk to Gabi who stared mutely back, knowing that this would be the last time that they would see each other alive. Nigel admired her because Gabi was incredibly brave, had been from the very beginning. She should have stuck to her cello and playing in cafes for tips. She would have lived longer, maybe even became someone of note and fame from her talented passion. Unlike Charlie who kept talking like they were going to get out of this alive, Gabi was smart enough to know that her song was done, the last few notes of her life playing out in time to Charlie’s own. 

“Pearls are created when an irritant works its way into an oyster’s body. People mistakenly think that it’s a grain of sand. More often than not, it is actually a parasite that the oyster deals with by covering it in layers of nacre, multiple coatings of nacre giving the pearl its unique sheen. A pearl is the by-product of the oyster’s self-preservation tactic against parasites. A gift of pearls is actually a burden, especially in comparison to other far more durable decorative materials. Pearls stain easily, and are nearly impossible to clean. They also need to be oiled on a regular basis to maintain their appearance, and will eventually erode if they are kept in contact with human skin for extended periods of time… ” Adam said, making Nigel choke on his cigarette with laughter at such an apt description of Charlie. “I’m sorry. Have I been talking too long again?”

Pressing his mouth to Adam’s own, Nigel didn’t hold back, the kiss between them consuming, wet and openmouthed. “If you keep talking like that, I’m going to fuck you over the next flat surface I find.” Nigel growled. 

“That’s not a deterrent.” Adam pointed out. 

“As charming as it would be for me to watch you two fuck, I’ve seen that shit show before, and I wasn’t impressed with it then. Nigel, I doubt you’re piss poor techniques has changed much now that you’ve switched to sucking cock, so could you stop fucking around and get on with it already.” Darko groaned.

Grinning, Nigel stole one more kiss as he flipped Darko off before turning back to the business at hand. He would just have to put a pin in their love story for now, getting back to his main agenda. As loathe as he was to admit it, Darko was right. Business before pleasure, though Adam was quickly making it all pleasure for Nigel.

“You wanted to die for love? Looks like you get your wish.” Nigel said, raising his weapon as Charlie made little hurt noises. Darko and the boys had really worked him over before stringing him up.

“What the fuck do you know about love? How can anyone want a greasy fuck like you?” Charlie spat back, defiant to the end. “Gabi figured it out. Victor knew it too.”

“I do.” Adam answered making Nigel turn to stare at him. Lowering his gun, he ignored Darko groaning in the background, more intent on Adam than anything else. “I need him.”

“I beg your pardon.” Nigel said while making several rude hand gestures at Darko to shut the fuck up.

“Um…and um, I n- I need you...” Adam clarified though he stuttered while doing so, much to his embarrassment. He suddenly became very aware of just how many people were staring at him now, and he didn’t know why. Everyone looked upset for some reason, everyone except for Nigel. He was staring too, but it was a different kind of stare, all soft around his edges where others were hard. “You’re like a part of me, and I need you. I can’t do what you do, but I can stay with you always. I can wait for you always.”

“Always is a very long time.” Nigel said, enjoying Gabi’s look of disbelief and reveling in Charlie’s pain. 

“Time isn’t real.” Adam shrugged. “It’s an emergent concept.”

“So are you trying to say is that forever is not that long at all or that our love will be timeless?”

“I’m saying I need you in my life to tell me what to do.” Adam admitted quietly, remembering what happened the last time he said something like this. Beth had cried and then told him that it was over. To Adam relief, Nigel didn’t do either of those things.

“If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.” Nigel said. He pulled Adam to his side, wrapping his free arm around Adam’s waist to hold him close. 

“Ready to die for love, Charlie?” Nigel grinned, taking aim. Shaking her head, Gabi tried to beg him with her eyes not to pull the trigger. Not too long ago, Nigel would have killed for a look like that from her, but not anymore. 

To her credit, Gabi didn’t scream when Nigel unloaded most of his clip into Charlie’s head, blowing it apart like a ripe melon. No one was going to come to the young lovers’ aid. Bella lay dead in his home, his face smashed in by Darko, and the police weren’t going to lift a finger to help Charlie after being humiliated. Thanks to her brief marriage to Nigel, Gabi had no friends or family left, at least none that wanted to get involved.

Adam’s quick breathing flitted across Nigel’s skin, his fingers curling into Nigel’s clothing. It was aweing to real the recoil of the gun running through Nigel’s body and into his own. It was powerful how steady Nigel’s arm was, the muscles standing out in relief from his grip. The spray arched out of Charlie’s head as like a meteor shower of blood, bone, and brain matter. All the noise of it was leached into something softer than it actually was thanks to the cascading water, muting the trauma of it all. 

With the flip of a switch, the necessary death of Charlie Countryman was dropped into the rolling waters below, Darko releasing the rope. Graceful in death as she had been in life, Gabi followed after Charlie all on her own, saving Nigel a bullet. Shaking his head, Nigel threw the gun in after the two, destroy the evidence of his wrong doing.

“I can’t believe she made it that easy.” Darko said, peeking over the ledge. There was no way Gabi could have survived that fall, much less the murderous undercurrent generated by the waterfall.

“To love and be loved, I believe you have to be brave, and she had that in spades.” Nigel shrugged, lighting a cigarette. He gave respect where it was due. “That lucky little prick Charlie gets his very own angel to lead him in.” 

“Good. I’d rather not see his greasy face again in Hell.” Darko said as he studied the pair, Nigel’s arm hanging possessively off of Adam’s hips. Completely unafraid of the killer who held him close, Adam leaned into Nigel, staring off into the distance with a blissed out look on his face. The two of them together in such perfect harmony sent a chill down Darko’s spine.

“Hell is something you carry with you, my friend. It makes you a saint or sinner.” Nigel smirked, noticing the attention as he pressed another quick kiss to soft chocolate curls. He loved making Darko look ill.

“Or a devil in your case.” Darko snorted in rough laughter. Now that Charlie was dead, his night was over, Darko striding off to disappear into the dark along with the rest of the gang. Nigel and Adam lingered beside the fall for a moment, watching the night sky lighten and darken from clouds passing in front of the moon.

“If you truly believe that, then in theory you could keep heaven here as well with you.” Adam pointed out as the two of them left this place, hand in hand.

“You’re proof enough of that, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments bitch about pearls to your kudos. Your kudos reload the gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments fly first class with Nigel. Your kudos are scarred for life from watching the tape.


End file.
